ephicionfandomcom-20200213-history
Early history
Planet origins Ephicion (originally called Aaj), was formed similarly to earth. Within the centre of its stars habitable zone, it was a primarily ocean planet, with small ridges that were the results of island chains. At some point, the oceans harboured single cellular life. This then went on to become multicellular, and evolution saw an age similar to the cambrian explosion. Not too long after plants had developed the ability to exist above water, a rogue planet that was slingshotted by a supernova-ing star flew through the system, dramatically altering the orbits of all the planets inside. The planet was a gas giant that established itself in orbit in the far outer rings. The effect on Aaj is that it was moved to the inner extent of its habitable zone, dramatically increasing temperatures there. A large quantity of the water evaporated over a long period of time, and the once island chains became mountains on an endless desert planet. The plants that lived on the mountains began spreading their seeds downhill, into the valleys below that became enormous flood lands. The oceans recession concluded at the trenches on the opposite side of the world from the mountains, a results of 3 major tectonic plates all moving into each other on one side of the planet, and away at the other. Origins of life on land Right before the mass evaporation, the first creatures had moved onto land. These were small fish and arthropods that had acquired lungs, or amphibious qualities. These creatures followed the evaporation of the ocean downwards, and eventually were commonplace across the lush floodplains on the otherwise desert world. Trees were few and far between, mostly arising in the higher altitude sections of the floodplains, and around the trench-hills. Human life began to grow in those same trench-hills. As the area around the trees desertified due to increased temperature, trees began to die, leaving primates to wander the ground. These primates grew into the humans recognisable today. Formation of civilisation (Stone age to late classical era) The first humans had to be inventive about their methods of acquiring food. The receding trees meant that fruits were no longer an option, and animals were difficult to hunt. The trench-hills soon became the cradle of civilization, with the first humans developing agriculture. Soon the primitive humans had desire to expand, and sought out new lands to farm on. Although not a civilisation themselves, the first humans had desire to settle new land, as they were aware of the fragility of their current location. This led initial tribes to follow the equatorial rift line, a semi-fertile strip of land laying around the equator, where some trees grew and animal life was albeit rare. This led the tribes to the Lonely Ranges, a group of mountains in a small range in seemingly middle of the desert. The first civilisations grew here. Namely, the Apeit peoples, the Nanki peoples, and the Etizek peoples. These three groups of people lived on the fertile land provided by the number of rivers flowing from these mountains. However, a growing population meant that resources in the floodplains were growing scarce. The Etizeks were desperate for more resources. Their closest neighbours, the Nanki, were a prime target. The first documented war took place, with the almost eradication of the Nanki, but a severe weakening in the Etizek forces. The Nanki were driven from their homes, and left to roam the desert. The Apeit, also in dire need of resources, saw the weakened Etizeks and struck. They eradicated the Etizeks, and the Lonely Ranges were under the sole control of the Apeit peoples. The Nanki tribes, few in numbers, soon stumbled upon the Dese Mountains. The Dese mountains were enormous, thrice the height of the Lonely Ranges. The rivers flowing from these mountains filled wetlands and produced a tremendous fertile valley. The Nanki people established themselves as the owners of the entire Dese valley. Dese Valley culture (Late classical era to medieval era) The Nanki tribes very quickly spread out to fill the Dese valley, which was a flat floodplains stretching a vast distance. This resulting in the area being very easy to hold control over by one power, which is just what the Nanki did. However, if a force were to arise in the area, if they received significant following, they could easily take over. This happened many times, but often the government they established was inept, and old Nanki loyalists would take over again. The Nanki lands were often ravaged, farms burnt, and people killed. The Nanki monarch, Ka-ara Nanki decided they needed a centralized force. The city of Nanki itself was already large, and the main hub of Dese Valley culture. Major fortifications were yet to be built due to the constant occupations that occured. Ka-ara set out to change this. He requested the construction of the first major castle. The Docho Hold. Docho Hold was built into a mountain, raised high in the air, overseeing the kingdom. The hold allowed the Nanki to maintain control of the area for the next hundreds of years. This period was considered the golden age of history, otherwise known as the post-Docho hold era. In this period, science flourished, with mathematics steadily developing, understanding of physics increasing, and philosophy entering a new age. The population was at a steady increase, farming techniques improved, and the introduction of crop rotation allowed for massive increases in food production. However, Nanki faced a problem. Such a golden age resulted in a high population in a concentrated area. As the Nanki continued to dig into the mountainsides, old microorganisms broke free that were trapped underground from pre-evaporation era. These bacteria caused diseases in all of the miners, which spread across the community. Millions died within the space of a few years. The small minority that survived fled to Docho Hold, which forbid anyone showing any signs of illness. The plague made Nanki realise they were not indestructible, and widespread panic ensued. Tetezu, the current monarch, decreed that the greatest minds of society should enforce new laws to make sure the same fate never befell the kingdom again. The chosen group were about 15 people, of which philosophers, scientists, engineers, and priests were chosen. However, the plague swept through the council one session, killing all but 3 of the members, who survived due to hereditary immunity. These 3 brothers, who themselves were scientists, were set the task of crafting the perfect society, laws, government, the lot. This period is known as the enlightenment of civilization, and is the base of which the calendar is dated on. Lonely Range culture (Late classical era to medieval era) The Apeit peoples had the entire Lonely Range Valley to themselves, however, similar to Dese Valley, it was frequently occupied by various warlords and revolutionary bands. Unlike Dese Valley, 2 main nations emerged on either side of the range. The Apeit and the Pishian. These two groups maintained at war for a very long time, with very little change in control of territory due to the Patt river being very difficult to cross at the time. The Apeit, who were north of the range, sought new territory for supplies in a very draining battle. Many people were also growing tired of battle, and were happy to start anew somewhere else. Where they travelled was a enlightenment Dese Valley. The lands were quite empty due to the recent plague. The new arrivers were struck down with plague, and seeing the first deaths, they fled back to Apeit, bringing the